Ashleigh Calwin
Ashleigh Calwin (full name Ashleigh Leora Calwin, later Calwin-Hazel) is an evolved human and is the second child of Jack and Tracy. She is very gifted, and likes to push and improve herself so that she can perform better. Ashleigh manages to control all of her powers very well, and wants to work for the Organisation when she is older. Later in life, it is assumed that she will work for the Organisation and will live in New York. She will be the wife of Mitchell Hazel and the mother of their twin daughters, Tina and Heather. History Ashleigh as a child and even as a baby was smart and intelligent, mainly due to her ability of sensing. She managed to use her abilities to copy physical attributes of evolved humans, including some powers, and use them on herself, thus making her stronger than usual. By doing so she managed to give herself a pair of wings like her aunt's but was able to change the colour and size of them. Since she liked experimenting with her abilities, Ashleigh went through a phase of sadness as she began sensing information which was not good. The overload of information made her want to not use the ability and thus she began to block herself sense information unless she really needed to know it. She has travelled to the future with her brother, and saw her future self and future family. It is known that she will have two daughters and will be married to Mitchell Hazel. It is also assumed that in the future she will be working for the Organisation, however this is officially unconfirmed. When Ashleigh returned to the present, she was shocked yet delighted, which could mean that she was pleased to what her future has to offer. Evolved Human Abilities Narration Ashleigh has the ability to manipulate reality by writing. She can type or write something and it will come true, with the described objects appearing. Ashleigh has shown that she can change reality using her words and can use any material or instruments to make this ability work. She once wrote in the sand on a beach and her ability still worked. Ashleigh can even make a person think something. For example if she wrote on a piece of paper, "Liam knew something was different", then Liam would think that something was really different. She is also able to create objects, which seem to appear from thin air, if writing that something will appear. She can also use small notes to manipulate reality, e.g. writing "take me home" to make herself teleport back home. Ashleigh has shown that the ability isn't always that simple to use, as she has to be precise in what she writes. Even a few words needs to be clear or else reality can change drastically from what Ashleigh actually wanted to happen. For example, when she first used the ability she wanted to make her coat appear however she made all the coats in the house appear in front of her. However, a problem that Ashleigh has discovered is that she is not yet able to deactivate the ability, and whatever she currently writes happens. Metamorphing Metamorphing is the ability to psionically alter one's biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. She can change any part of her body to be like somebody else's and can also mimic the voice. Metamorphing allows her to control her ageing, appearance and health. If in contact with another evolved human who is physically different (wings, night vision etc.) she is able to morph her body and copy such features that they have. She can afterwards reproduce these features at will. Ashleigh has shown that she can appear as anybody she wants and instantly looks like them by rewriting her biological cells. She can change her voice to match another's and gain the physical traits that another evolved human may have. She has also been shown to use this ability to camouflage into her surrounding, by changing her body colour. She could even use this ability to change her skin and gain fur or produce scales. As a result of this ability, Ashleigh can heal herself faster than normal and is fairly resistant to viruses and diseases. As well, she can slow down or completely stop her ageing process, meaning that she could theoretically live forever. [[Sensing|'Sensing']] Her ability sensing allows her to sense a variety of things. This may differ and be a variety of things that comes to her. She is able to consciously sense certain information on how to respond to things or even passwords. She could sense things about people and where they are. There has not been shown any limit to which Ashleigh cannot sense, unless her ability was blocked from sensing a specific information. She has shown that she is able to sense whenever danger will appear, and sense where people are. She has even used the ability to sense some events that will happen in the future, however this is not as strong as precognitive abilities. Ashleigh has sometimes chosen not to sense information as the ability allows her to know things to which she wishes to know. This means that the ability is not always as useful as the information she chooses to know is not always the information she wants to hear. However, this does mean that the ability is consciously controlled with her. Physical Appearance Ashleigh is currently a child but as she can change her appearance she could look or sound like anybody. Ashleigh tends to keep her own image unless she wants to change herself to look like somebody else for a joke. However, nobody knows Ashleigh's original eye colour as she tends to change it numerous times and never constantly keeps an eye colour for long, it has been thought that she originally had blue eyes. In the future Ashleigh will have blonde hair. She will be pretty and slim, but can easily change her looks to make herself to whatever she likes. Also Ashleigh will have managed in the future to acquire more physical attributes of evolved humans, which will range from different types to eye-sights to other abilities that may let a person adapt to different situations. Etymology The name Ashleigh translates to "from the Ash-tree" or "Ash-tree clearing". This name was chosen after her adoptive maternal grandmother. Her middle name Leora means "my light" or "my light, I see" in Hebrew. This could refer to how Ashleigh is able to see various things, using her ability of sensing. Her surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Her eventual marital surname, Hazel, has a variety of meanings. One of these translates to "the Hazel tree" which is similar to the meaning of her first name. Hazel could also show to mean the colour itself, Hazel. Other translations have shown to mean "commander" which could represent Ashleigh's authoritative nature. Category:Characters